Shingeki no Asylum
by Cranberryfriend
Summary: Armin's Granfather is the founder of their hometown Asylum. Even though Armin's grandfather is dead, he goes everyday to volunteer. Hanji and Levi are doctors, Erwin as the head doctor. Armin doesn't have many friends in school, other than Jean, as his shyness and panic attacks keep him from doing so. But things begin to change when his classmate Eren Jaeger is suddenly an inmate.


Shingeki no Asylum

Armin's Pov

The dismissal bell rang for my final class, and all my classmates piled out faster than a herd of cattle. I threw my backpack over my shoulder, waving a polite goodbye to our math teacher Miss Ral before exiting the classroom.

That was when my friend Jean strolled in beside me. "So, did anybody ask any stupid questions today?" He was wearing his usual white t-shirt and jeans, his torn up backpack slung over his shoulder. I on the other hand wore jeans with a hoodie.

I shrugged, "Not that I remember. It is a senior class after all, so most of my classmates ditch."

We pushed past some juniors who had pulled out some cigarettes.

I gave a small cough as the smoke hit me in the face.

The school surprisingly didn't bother much with smoking. I came to discover it from Connie Springer pulling one out in English class the previous year.

Jean smirked, "I bet they only started ditching because a sophomore joined their class."

"Shut up. You're in a senior class too."

"Yeah. Physics." Jean grunted. "But that's only because my mom forced me to take all the others sciences online so I'd be ahead—or however that works. You're in yours based on skill alone, and you at least know what you're doing."

"What? You don't?"

"Not entirely." Jean snorted, shoving past some freshman as we exited the school. A breeze hit us, the fall weather beginning to alter into a winter wind. It was already mid November, and midterms weren't far behind. "Science is cool and everything," Jean went on, "But I've never been an expert at it. Hey, maybe you could tutor me like you did for math last year!"

"Jean," I chuckled, "I'm in the regular science. I'd be just as confused as you are."

"Aw come on." Jean begged. "Help a fellow out. Most of your classes are with either seniors are juniors! Don't tell me science is the single one your bad at?"

"Science is the only one I have with our own classmates, even you're ahead of me in that."

"Damn it…" Jean mumbled, "So if anything, I'd be the one tutoring you in that class."

"I have an A in my science class…"

"Damn it Armin, stop trying to top me."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be a baby. I like studying, I can't help that."

"Tch. I hate it, but if I don't do it, I'll fail everything."

We came to the bus stop, students in our class piling onto it eagerly. I for one walked. Jean used to ride it during our freshman year, but ever since we had started hanging out, he took up the habit of walking with me. We went past the bus, the driver cursing at some bigger freshmen that were trying to shove a kid out the window.

Jean grunted, "I know we're only sophomores, but man, I hate freshmen."

"Tell me about it." I groaned. " They think that now they're in high school they rule the world—you were like that last year."

Jean crossed his arms. "I was not. I just felt superior to junior high kids. That's all."

I smirked. "Uh huh. Sure you were. Are you coming to the institution today?"

"Hmm? Oh. That. You still go everyday after school don't you?"

I nodded. "My grandfather did start it, so it's kind of a family thing."

"I love how dealing with crazies is a family business now." Jean scoffed. "Armin, I've only volunteered over there a like three times—and every time that redheaded inmate gives me those eyes."

"Oh, Amy? What eyes does she give you?"

"You know." Jean shuddered, "The ones where she undresses me subconsciously."

I chuckled, "Yeah, she's been asking when you were going to come visit again."

"I don't like the idea of some loony lady asking for me to visit."

"But you like talking to Marco." I nudged him. "He's a full time intern now, so he's there all the time."

"You mean that freckled college guy that had me prepare those medicines?" Jean blushed slightly. "Yeah, I liked talking to him. What of it? You think that's going to make me want to go with you again?"

"Fine. I'll tell him you've decided not to go at all anymore."

He muttered something under his breath. "Fine. I'll go again. But I don't think I'll go everyday like you. That Doctor Zoe lady keeps telling me she'll admit me if I drop another beaker."

"Then stop dropping beakers." I teased. "And Hanji won't admit you."

"Ew. You call the doctors by their names. Since when?"

I shrugged. "I've always done that. Hanji. Scotty. Levi. Marco. Then Dean. But I still call Doctor Smith by his last name. It would feel weird otherwise."

"Tch. That Dean. What's he up to now? That first time you brought me he pretended he was an inmate that broke out and scared me half to death."

I chuckled, "Right. Right. You haven't gone since August. Um—well…he and Hanji finally got engaged."

"Oh. Nice. Two loons getting married."

"And Hanji is five months pregnant."

"She's pregnant?" Jean let out a laugh. "That woman a mother? I bet it's first rattle will be glass shards made out of those broken beakers I dro—wait. Wait, she's already five months along?" he gave a whistle. "No wonder old Deany Doctor boy got down on one knee."

"They would have ended up together either way, Jean. That just gave him the courage to finally ask her. Shall we take a public bus to the institution or do you want to walk all the way there?"

Jean shrugged, "What time do you have to be there?"

"I show up whenever. They don't really care when."

"Let's take the bus, even though I still need time to grasp the idea of Dean being a— _a father."_

I laughed lightly, "You'll just have to cope with it."

There was a buzzing in my pocket, and I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. "Hold up, Jean, I have to take this."

He gave a nod, and I put the phone to my ear as we made it to the bus stop. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Yo brat."_ Levi's voice came from the other line. "Hanji's craving some lettuce, you should pick some up on your way here."

"Lettuce? Really?"

"Tch. I don't pick what she wants. I'm surprised she hasn't craved crap yet—oh wait. Hold on a second." Levi stopped, and I heard what sounded like whining on the other line. Levi sighed into the phone, "Just kidding. Dean says that now she wants chocolate. She's getting into the browns."

"I'll bring both."

"You do that." Levi snorted.

I responded. "Why didn't Dean call and ask?"

"He's a little busy calming her down right now. He made a damn joke about one of the inmates and now she's bawling up a storm."

I tried not to laugh. "But she always teases the inmates."

"Not when she's pregnant. As of right now she thinks it's cruel to—oh wait. She's laughing at the joke now. Never mind. Bring us the damn chocolate I can't take anymore of this."

"Y—yeah, I'll do that. Bye." I hung up the phone, chuckling, "Hanji's emotions are driving everyone insane."

"Heh. Nice. So what was that? Are we buying her snacks or something?"

"Lettuce and chocolate." I replied, both of us finally making it onto the transit.

We paid the bus fee, and took our seats until we had to get off at the next stop.

We strolled around town until we found one of the convenient stores.

After we had finished finding Hanji's assortments of goodies, (because Levi called to tell us more of Hanji's cravings) we took the same transit to the institution.

Jean gave a shudder as we finally made it to the gated fence that surrounded the institution. "I forgot how creepy this gate was." His backpack slid to his arm, and he had to shift to keep his hold on our "groceries."

The building resembled that of a castle, with a cobblestone path and forestry surrounding it's yard. One could even argue that it was it's own land entirely, a simple centerpiece of isolation itself. I took my key out of my pocket and unlocked the gate, the door to it creaking. "Com on Jean, let's go."

"Do we have to? I just had a chill."

"Jean," I rolled my eyes, "It's going to be exactly how it was last time. You'll be fine."

"Fine? Last time that bulky inmate screamed at me."

"He—he was only saying hello." My hands shook as I closed the gate behind us. The inmate he was talking about was Reiner Braun, an inmate I wasn't too fond of—he had a habit of gawking at me through his window every time I passed his room. Not only that, but he had even made an attempt to grab me when I brought him his food—if Dean hadn't been with me to pull me back he would have succeeded.

Jean has yet to hear that story.

I locked the gate with my key, shoving it into my back pocket. I readjusted the grip I had on my backpack, and went down the path, Jean following with an irritated sigh. When we reached the door, I knocked, Scotty being the one to open the door.

We both had to look up at her.

She was extremely tall for a woman, her height surpassing that of six feet. Her hair was in a buzz, with afro-like curls overtaking the pixie. She pushed her glasses into place; her dark skin was flaked with light brown freckles. When I have first met her, I had mistaken her for a man due to her masculine build, but her voice was feminine and motherly as she spoke, "Hey Armin, I see you brought that friend of yours again. Its been awhile since we've seen you, Jean."

"Hi Doctor Burke."

Scotty snorted, "I've told you to call me Scotty, but do what you want. Come on in kids, Hanji's been driving us insane."

"So I've heard." I chuckled.

I followed Scotty inside, Jean pushing through with his backpack and the groceries in his arms. I would have helped him carry some, if he hadn't been so insistent on carrying them himself. The inside of the, "castle," as we had nicknamed it, even resembled the inside of an actual castle, with the furnishings and the gray bricked walls.

My Grandfather had wanted it to be as homely as possible. He even designed it to where the inmates stayed in their own royal-like rooms. An inmate was only placed in the cells in the basement if they were too rowdy, or too dangerous.

However, those slots were limited.

Reiner Braun, and Amy Neill were two of the ones down there. Other than them, there were about fifty patients in the basement cells. Only a few inmates that I knew of had bedrooms upstairs. But even so, the below section of the institution was like a maze, and just looking at it gave you the feel of evil—I once got lost in there myself a year back.

Whether in a more humane room, or down in the dark, each inmate was only allowed a bed, and one or two blankets. Scotty was the one that planned out their daily medications. She led us to the "break room," otherwise known as the kitchen.

It was simple, with a wooden table set and walls. Levi was drinking tea, picking up the cup in that odd way of his, while Jean let out a scream as Hanji suddenly embraced him. _"Oh thank you Jean! You brought me food!"_ She kissed his cheek, smiling at me madly with her goggles askew, "Armin, you didn't tell me you were bringing your friend again!"

Jean managed to escape her, setting the bag on the table. As soon as he did that, Hanji flocked to it, ripping open one of the boxes of chocolate and pouring the contents into her mouth. Her baby belly knocked Jean to the floor as she spun in delight. "Oh you kids are angels!"

Levi gave a snort of disgust, Jean peeling himself off the floor.

I jumped when someone hugged me from behind, Dean's voice laughing, "Hey buddy! Thanks for bringing her food!"

I shook out of his grasp, "You should have called me yourself, Dean."

Dean shrugged. "I wanted to, but I upset her so…oh honey, are we good now?!"

Hanji gave him a thumbs up as she bit into the lettuce. I was about to remind her we needed to wash it, but I thought better of it. Dean was probably around six feet, shorter than Scotty, but tall compared to Hanji. He hugged her from behind as she ate, his tall form surprisingly compatible with hers. They even had the same dark brown hair.

Not that hair color made excellent couples.

I felt Jean nudge me. "So what's our job for today? Those few upstairs, or the down below?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. If we go down below, one of them will have to come with us."

"They come with us upstairs too."

"Yeah," I added, "But opening the doors upstairs isn't as nerve wracking as opening one in the basement. The ones upstairs are in dazes or talk to people who aren't there. The basement is for the murderous ones, if you've forgotten."

"I haven't." Jean snorted.

Scotty approached us, pushing her glasses into place. "Armin, you will accompany Levi and I to see Doctor Smith. Jean, would you mind going with Hanji and Dean to the upstairs rooms and giving out medications?"

Jean gave a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good. After Hanji eats you may accompany them. Marco has the medications ready in the next room if you want to go ahead and get those from him."

I saw Jean grin. "Well, I might as well." He left the room with a smile, leaving me to still wonder if Jean even realized how obvious he was.

"Armin, follow us." Scotty exited the room, Levi putting down his tea in irritation. We both followed her down the hallway, and she knocked on the door to Doctor Smith's office.

Before Doctor Smith, this specific institution had Dot Pixis as the head Doctor, but after a new job opening two years back, the task went to Doctor Erwin Smith. He had been new in town, but he had the requirements. Unlike the other Doctors, he wasn't one I was close to. In fact, I hardly ever saw him in conversation with the other doctors. He isolated himself, but he seemed to be well qualified and full of ideas from what I had observed. Even Scotty seemed to like him. Levi, on the other hand, still wasn't fond of him. The door opened, Doctor Smith exiting his office with several papers in hand. "Ah good. You two are here—oh, you brought Arlert." He seemed surprised.

"Oh. Yes." Scotty answered. "Is that okay?"

He didn't respond right away, but then responded. "Yes. Yes, it's fine. Just—I wanted to show you something downstairs."

"In the basement?" Levi smirked. "The brat's been down there if that's what freaks you out."

"No, it's not that." Doctor Smith sighed, "We have a new patient."

Levi and Scotty's eyes both widened, Scotty replying. "A new patient? Nobody told us about a new patient."

"It came rather sudden." Erwin broke in. "He was a high school student. His name is Eren Jaeger."

I felt my chest tighten, and my heart raced slightly.

Eren Jaeger was one of my classmates—had been ever since kindergarten. We weren't close, so my only assumption for him not showing up to classes anymore was that he was ditching.

I hadn't expected it was because he went crazy.

That was when Doctor Smith looked at me. "His papers say he went to your school. Is that what's troubling you?"

I guess I really was as pale as I felt. "Y—yes. A bit."

"Did you know him?" Scotty asked.

"Not well…but he did threaten some kids to stop bullying me in middle school. Other than that, I guess I could call him an acquaintance. We never hung out, but he'd always say hi to me…or ask how I was doing." I shrugged. "That was about it."

"Why is this Jaeger kid even in here?" Levi grunted. "We don't really have any kids here. Unless you count Braun who's twenty, then Neill who's nineteen."

"Well," Doctor Smith went on, "The reason for that is in these papers, but I'll just cut to the chase. Eren Jaeger is here, in the basement, because he murdered his parents."

"Murder isn't always lunacy." Scotty argued.

Levi gave a "Tch," and Doctor Smith continued, "That's true. But he has a history of having several therapists beforehand with written proof that he…well…"

"He what?" Levi pressed.

"For some reason," Erwin went on, "He was convinced his parents were these—these _'Titan-shifters,'_ and that they were going to kill him. He was so determined it was true that his parents made immediate plans to send him to an institution out of country. It was more so rehabilitation center, rather than a permanent one. But when he found their plans he became even more paranoid—so paranoid that he ended up killing them—and a few of the neighbors. Now he's convinced we're all these _"Titans"_ and that it's his job to kill us."

Levi whistled, "That's a nutty brat right there. Any reason he convinced himself of this?"

"Not that we can find. But from what I have on his parents, it was only the dad that had a criminal record—the mother, however, suffered from a slight mental illness. There's also some claim that Jaeger suffers from severe hallucinations." Erwin handed the papers to Scotty. "Right now, I want you to go interrogate him. Levi you will stand in the doorway ready to sedate him if it comes to it. Arlert, you'll carry his food tray."

I nodded, my hands still shaking.

I guess I never thought I'd have to come here—to see a classmate.


End file.
